fullhousefandomcom-20200223-history
The Hole-in-the-Wall Gang
The Hole-in-the-Wall Gang is episode twenty-one in season four of Full House. It originally aired on March 1, 1991. Opening Teaser See Quotes. Synopsis Picking up from where the teaser leaves off, Jesse enters his old room and informs Joey about the attic renovations. Unfortunately, he didn't inform Danny, who was in the shower (see Quotes). Meanwhile, eight-year-old Stephanie wants to be just like D.J., so she starts dressing like her, and even acting like her. D.J. is getting ready to go to the food court of a local mall with Kimmy. When D.J. notices Stephanie coming back into her room with her box of stuff (after sleeping in her "old room" that eventually became Jesse's, as he moved out last time), she can't believe she has to go back to sharing her room (see Quotes). Later, after Stephanie redecorates her side of the room, Michelle comes in, with her little kiddie shopping cart. Stephanie gives her sister her "little kid stuff". But what is on Stephanie's side that Michelle really wants can't leave – the TV. When Kimmy and D.J. enter and see what Stephanie has done in terms of redecoration, they are speechless (see Quotes). But in terms of clothing and hairstyles, they are in utter shock and disbelief, as are Becky and Danny when they enter. Becky points out that her older sister hated it when Becky herself dressed up like her. As part of her mall trip, D.J. wants to wear something "fun", so she, Kimmy, Stephanie, and Michelle head to Danny's bedroom, where D.J. starts looking for something to wear from his closet. After accusing each other as to who is really dressing like who, Stephanie tries to do the same thing, but when D.J. tries to stop her, they end up pulling down the rod that his shirts were hung on. Then, when they fight over who is going to put the rod back in the closet, they accidentally put a hole in the wall with it. That is when Kimmy goes home (see Quotes). After they ask Michelle to stare at the wall while they think of a solution, the girls go to the attic, where Jesse is renovating it, and he is not letting Joey do anything to help him. After Jesse explains how to fix a hole in a wall – not knowing why they want to know – D.J. and Stephanie sneak some supplies out of the attic. After that, an embarrassing mishap with his new forces Jesse to realize that he should accept help from Joey whenever he needs it, instead of trying to do it by himself. In Danny's room, D.J. and Stephanie fix the hole, paint it to try to match the color of the wall, move the dresser over to cover it up, put the rod back in the closet, and quickly hang everything back up before he gets home from work. They ask Michelle to stall his arrival, and she does everything she can to do once he gets home (see Quotes). When Danny enters his room and sees the girls, they then try to come up with a "song and dance" right in front of him, to convince him that they are not in trouble in any way, shape, or form (which elicits applause from the studio audience). They continue singing it as they head to their room, with Michelle following right behind them and singing along, which surprises them as much as her entrance. She exits the room, singing. That gives both older girls something to talk about in their heart-to-heart (complete with inspirational music). Then (just as the music stops), Michelle returns to their room dressed up like them (see Quotes & Gallery). Later, as Danny catches up on the two roommates and Michelle, he requests an encore of that "song and dance" they did when he got home and his wish is granted by them all, and he even sings along with them (as the audience applauds and the EP credits appear). Quotes opening teaser: Michelle helps Joey bring all his belongings into his new room. Joey: OK, bring it in. Right this way. Be careful of the sides (of the doorway). Careful. Careful now. That's it. Michelle: Where do you want ? Joey: Uh, put him next to Olive (Oyl) so Bluto can't get at her. does so. Hey, thanks for being such a helper, Michelle. Can you believe I've finally moved into Uncle Jesse's old room? Michelle: How come you play with dolls? Joey: Michelle, I am a grown man. I do not play with dolls. However, I do make him dance. he does so with Popeye. I make him walk. imitates Popeye's voice all the while. He talks to me. 'How's it going, Joskeph?' I talk to him. 'Uh, not bad, Popeye.' does the Popeye laugh. Whoa! Michelle: Joey, you're playing with a doll! Joey: OK... you're right. I am playing with a doll – but in a manly way. Michelle: Let's sing the Popeye song. Joey: OK. singing 'I'm Popeye the Sailor Man.' Michelle: 'I'm Popeye the Sailor Man.' Joey: 'I'm strong to the finish, 'cause I eats me spinach.' Both: 'I'm Popeye the Sailor Man.' Michelle: Toot-toot! Whoa. Joey: the Popeye laugh. Michelle: him doing the laugh (see Gallery). ---- enters his former bedroom that is now Joey's. Jesse: Hey, Joey. Joey: Hey. Jesse: I'm putting some new plumbing in the attic, so I had to turn off the main water line. I hope I'm not inconveniencing anyone. in comes an angry Danny from the bathroom, with a towel around his neck and shampoo in his hair. The camera zooms up to his frowning face. Danny: Jess, one question: Did you wait until the shampoo was actually burning my eyes before you turned the water off? Jesse: No, it's just dumb luck. Here, let me help you out there a squeegee from his toolbelt and begins attempting to wipe the shampoo off Danny's hair (see Gallery). ---- D.J. and Stephanie's room, D.J. and Kimmy are trying out new makeup. Kimmy: So, Deej, what do you think of this orange lipstick? D.J.: It's perfect if you're dating Ronald McDonald. Stephanie: the room I'm ba-ack. D.J. & Kimmy: Oh. Stephanie: Thank you. You're too kind. D.J.: I can't believe I'm sharing my room with an 8-year-old again. Stephanie: she walks over to her sister's bed with a doll in her hand Believe it, babe. sets the doll down on the bed. Oh, neat. We're playing 'makeup'. D.J.: We do not play 'makeup'. We wear makeup. Kimmy: Yeah, kid. Go watch Sesame Street. Stephanie: I do not watch Sesame Street. And besides, it's not on 'til 4:00. D.J.: Well, now that you're back, remember the rules (from the series premiere) she hands the doll back to her; keep your baby stuff on your side of the room. Stephanie: she puts the doll under her arm I have no baby stuff absent-mindedly squeezes it. Doll: Ma-ma! looks at the doll in disgust. D.J.: You were saying? Stephanie: the doll You couldn't keep your mouth shut? ---- the attic, Jesse tries out the light switch, but... Jesse: Oh, you know what? I forgot to turn the electricity back on. Better go take care of that. I don't want to inconvenience anyone. enters with a hair dryer in his hand and wet hair. Danny: How do you time these things? Do you have a surveillance camera in my bathroom? Jesse: Look, I realize I'm a little behind schedule, but this is my new home. I want to build this place with love, care, and old-world craftsmanship... same way my ancestors built the Parthenon. Danny: The Parthenon is in ruins. Jesse: That's what happens when you rush. Becky: Honey, I know you want to take your time; but this is supposed to be our first home, not our retirement home. Joey: You know, Jess, it would help speed up things if I helped you. Jesse: No, thank you. Becky: Joey, that is a great idea. Danny: Thanks, Joey. Joey: We are going to have such a great time. Jesse: Alright, I'll find a little something for you to do. But be honest: do you have any experience in construction? Joey: Are you kidding? I once built a four-bedroom ranch house. Jesse: You did? Joey: Yeah, I would've built the garage, but I ran out of Legos. laughs, but nobody else does. ---- D.J. and Stephanie's room, Stephanie is on her side of the room as Michelle enters with her toy shopping cart. Stephanie: I re''decorated ''my side of the room. What do you think? Michelle: Eh. Stephanie: Michelle, you're so young. Now that I'm almost a teenager, you can have my stuffed animals, my Barbie, my puppy poster; all my 'little kid' stuff she places into the cart. Michelle: What about this 'little kid' TV? Stephanie: Nice try, sis. D.J. and Kimmy enter, and are in total and utter shock and disbelief. D.J.: Oh, Mylanta. Stephanie: Hello, ladies. Kimmy: Look, Deej, it's your evil mini-twin. Stephanie: Check it out, girls. I've got my side of the room jammin' (see Gallery). D.J.: Why are you doing this to me? Stephanie: What can I say? Mature minds think alike. ---- Danny's room, D.J. wants to "borrow" from his closet. D.J.: Now, I'm just gonna get a shirt and tie, and then we'll be out of here. finds one with brown stripes. This one looks good, and Dad's not scheduled to wear it until... at the inside of cuff next Thursday. Stephanie also decides to do the same. Stephanie: I'm in luck! He has another one just like it. D.J.: Forget it. There's no way you're going out of this house dressed like me. Stephanie: Did you ever think that maybe you're the one dressing like me? [They fight for control of the shirt.] D.J.: Leave the shirt alone. Stephanie: No! D.J.: Leave it alone! they pull hard enough to bring down the whole rod, causing Michelle's mouth to drop wide open and then tell them... Michelle: her finger You're in big trouble, mister! D.J.: up the rod Look what you did now! Now, get out of my way. I have to fix it. Stephanie: No, I can fix it myself! grabs the other end. D.J.: Let go of it! have a tug-of-war over the rod. Stephanie: No, you let go! D.J.: I said, Let go! Stephanie: OK! letting go sends the rod into the wall, creating a hole. Kimmy: Well, I can see by the old hole-in-the-wall, that it's time for me to go she leaves. ---- the break: D.J.: We're dead! Dad's gonna be home any minute! What are we going to do? Stephanie: I know: let's blame Kimmy! D.J.: That won't work! We have to fix the hole! Stephanie: Right! We gotta fix that hole! Well? Go ahead. D.J.: I don't know how to fix it! But I know someone who does. Stephanie, follow me. Michelle: What about me? D.J.: You stay right here and watch that hole. Michelle: You got it, dude the thumb sign. gets up and walks closer to the hole, keeping her eye on it. Cut to a close-up shot of the hole, then back to her. I'm good at this. ---- the attic... Jesse: Nail? Joey: Nail. Jesse: Hammer? Joey: Hammer. Jesse: Tuna? Joey: Tuna. hands Jesse a tuna sandwich and lets him take a bite out of it. You know, Jess, I can handle a lot more responsibility. Even Pat lets Vanna spin the Wheel once in a while. ---- Jesse: I'm gonna fix my wall bed over there. Joseph, electrical tape. Joey: like [[wikipedia:Igor (character)|Igor]] Yes, master. Yes, I'll do your bidding, master. Here's your electrical tape, master. But please, don't level my hump. Jesse: See, that's exactly the immature attitude that makes me the king of home improvement and you but the court jester. Joey: voice OK, fine. Do it all yourself. Jesse: Well, at least it'll be done right. to a close-up of his hands working on the wiring, and his mistake causes the Murphy bed to fold up, with him still in it (see Gallery)! Oh, oh, oh! Joey! Help me! bangs on the bed. Joey: Hark! Is that the king asking the court jester for help? Sound the trumpets! he does so with his mouth. Jesse: banging Joseph! Just get me outta here! Joey: Is there a switch? Jesse: Yeah, it's in my tool belt. I haven't put it in yet. Joey: sarcastically Good planning, Your Majesty. ---- and Stephanie have patched up the hole in the wall in Danny's room with just enough paint to completely cover it up. D.J.: There. That oughta do it. Looks good to me. Stephanie: You would never know a pole went through that wall. Michelle: Are you nuts? Stephanie: Michelle, don't stare right at it. If you glance at it real fast, you wouldn't even notice. Watch. shakes her head quickly. Now you try it. Michelle: it I still see it. ---- her sisters move the drawer back to its proper position in Danny's room, Michelle heads downstairs to stall their dad's arrival. Danny: Girls?! Michelle: Hi, Daddy. clutches his leg. Danny: Oh! Nice to see you too, sweetheart. Okie-dokie. Hello. gets her off his leg, gives her a kiss, and sets her down. Michelle: I can do a cheer. 'Go team go!' she does the splits. Ta-da! Danny: Well, that's very good, sweetheart. Michelle: I can say my phone number. 555-2424. Danny: That's very good too, sweetheart. Michelle: I can do it with my eyes closed. closes her eyes. 555-2424. Danny: Well, no one will ever top that one, sweetheart. Now I'm gonna go upstairs and see where your sisters are. Michelle: They're not doing anything wrong. Danny: Well, that pretty much means they are, aren't they? ---- Michelle leaves her sisters' room... Stephanie: Can you believe her? She wants to do everything I'' do. '''D.J.': Gee, do you find it annoying when your little sister always wants to copy you? [And that gives D.J. something to talk about with her little sister.] Stephanie: Oh, I get it. I guess I'm always annoying you. both girls decide to have a heart-to-heart on her bed. D.J.: Well, not all the time. You saved us with that silly 'Dad' song. You were pretty tricky. Stephanie: I learned it from watching you. D.J.: I am good, aren't I? Well, in a few years, you're gonna be a pretty cool teenager. Stephanie: I will? D.J.: Yeah. But until then, do me a favor and stick to being a pretty cool kid. Stephanie: Do you think I'm a cool kid? D.J.: Yeah, I think you're a cool kid. [Suddenly, Michelle enters their room dressed like them.] Michelle: I'm ba-ack. walks over and sits with them on Stephanie's bed. So ladies, what should we do now? looks at Stephanie and falls back on the bed with a whimpering/crying sound... D.J.: Ohh-huh-huh-huh. copies her movements right away as usual, but now Michelle mimics them too. Trivia *''Episode title allusion'': The was an actual Wild West gang of outlaws in the 1880s and '90s, which took its name from the Hole-in-the-Wall Pass in Wyoming, where they would hide out (That gang is featured in the film , and in 1988, Paul Newman of the stars founded the non-profit ) *The third of four episodes to pick up from where the teaser leaves off; "Viva Las Joey" was the first, "Fuller House" was the second, and "Prom Night" (season 6) was the fourth *The only episode where D.J. gives Stephanie a variation on both her rules *When Stephanie tells D.J. that Danny "sees us when we're sleeping, he knows when we're awake", it is a reference to a line from " " *Joey's remark of letting spin the Wheel on Wheel of Fortune has occurred at least once *An outtake from the episode features John Stamos goofing up his line regarding the plumbing in the attic, confusing water lines with power lines Gallery jkhkj.png|Michelle doing an impression of Popeye Screen-shot-2011-12-06-at-3.42.08-AM.png|Jesse squeegeeing Danny's hair after he complained about the water having been shut off Screen-shot-2011-12-06-at-3.42.08-Ap.png|Jesse and Becky discussing the remodeling of the Tanners' attic into their new bedroom Screen-shot-2011-12-06-at-4.10.37-AM.png|Stephanie tries to convince D.J. that she is mature by dressing like her Screen-shot-2011-12-07-at-4.05.45-AM.png|When D.J. pulls the rod from Stephanie's hands resulting it putting a hole in the wall Screen-shot-2011-12-07-at-4.21.13-AM.png|Jesse explains to the girls how he would fix a hole in a wall while Joey mimics his gestures behind him Screen-shot-2011-12-08-at-4.35.47-AM.png|Jesse mishandles the wiring to the electric Murphy bed he’s building and gets stuck behind it Screen-shot-2011-12-08-at-4.42.50-AM.png|D.J. and Stephanie look at their spackle job Screen-shot-2011-12-08-at-5.01.20-AM.png|The girls perform a song and dance made up on the spot as an excuse for why they are in Danny's room Screen-shot-2011-12-08-at-5.08.11-AM.png|Michelle dresses like D.J. also Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Galleries